No estás a su altura 2
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: El manejo del equipo tridimensional de maniobras no es como coser y cantar, algo que Auruo aprendería a la mala y todo por querer impresionar a Petra pretendiendo ser mejor que su capitán... diviértanse.


**No estás a su altura (2).**

 _Nota inicial: no demasiado humor pero si algo relajante para dibujarte una pequeña sonrisa. Saludos._

 _ **Así le vio, se elevaba en el aire tan ligero como una pluma, tan ágil y veloz como un águila cazando a su presa...y desde entonces no pudo dejar de admirarle.**_

Menos de una hora después de haber vivido el momento más angustiante de sus vidas, Petra Ral y Auruo Bossard, los nuevos miembros de la Legión de Exploración, eran reprendidos duramente por uno de los líderes del batallón, el capitán más estricto que pudieron encontrar justo en esos momentos: Levi Ackerman es un hombre de muy pocas pulgas, prácticamente insensible al sufrimiento humano.

─ La próxima vez puede que no tengan tanta suerte, par de idiotas sin cerebro ─les decía con acritud en tanto limpiaba con un pañuelo la sangre que aún quedaba en una de las afiladas hojas que integraban su equipo de batalla─. Ahora aléjense de mí… ─concluyó lanzándoles una mirada de profundo asco. Y es que, en medio del ataque del titán, ambos novatos perdieron el control de sus esfínteres por el miedo y terminaron haciéndose encima.

─ ¡Sí, señor, a la orden, señor! ─los dos notaban que su rostro ardía de la vergüenza, consientes que eran observados con curiosidad y una mezcla de pena por los mandos superiores y los compañeros que sobrevivieron a la embestida. Con un rápido saludo reverencial se retiraron precipitadamente dirigiéndose al área de atención a lesionados.

─ Te lo digo en serio, pulgarcito bravucón, te pasaste con esos pobres novatos… y lo peor es que no me dejaste un titán vivo para mis estudios ─ni bien se perdieron de vista cuando la teniente Hanji Zoé, una mujer alta cuya características más destacable son las gafas sobre su rostro, se le acercó a Levi palmeándole un hombro con bastante familiaridad en tanto le hablaba con un leve tono de recriminación.

─ No te metas en mis asuntos, cuatro ojos de mierda… si quieres a un cerdo titán por amante pues cázalo tú sola ─fue la brusca respuesta del hombre apartándose un poco de ella, mirándola de reojo con molestia.

─ Lo bueno es que te conozco y sé que, en el fondo de tu diminuto cuerpecito, tienes un corazoncito de pollo que late apasionadamente ─la dama no pareció alterarse ni mucho menos y le dedicó una sonrisita burlona cambiando el tono por uno meloso.

─ Ya basta de chachareo, teniente Hanji… ─la amable charla fue interrumpida por el comandante de la Legión, un hombre rubio de aspecto teutónico que responde al nombre de Erwin Smith. Dirigiéndose muy formalmente al capitán le cuestionó con firmeza─. Entonces, Levi, ¿piensas tomar a esos dos novatos a tu cargo?

─ Alguien tiene que enseñarles a sobrevivir de acuerdo a sus posibilidades ─respondió el mencionado y se dispuso a retirarse también para montar en su caballo─. Es mejor irnos ahora y no esperar a que anochezca, no quiero ser presa fácil de esos monstruos ─agregó sin volver la vista, empleando una entonación de aburrimiento.

Los siguientes días pasaron y los dos novatos fueron reasignados a un nuevo escuadrón: el capitaneado por Levi Ackerman. Petra no podía creerlo y no ocultaba su euforia a sus nuevos compañeros: Gunther Schultz, joven alto y bien parecido de cabellera oscura, y Erd Gin, hombre rubio de rostro adusto.

—… ¡De verdad, debe ser maravilloso luchar al lado de alguien tan famoso como el capitán Levi! —les dijo después de haberlos saludado con amabilidad.

─ Bueno… el capitán es… como decirlo… es… ─respondió Gunther mostrándose algo dubitativo, buscando las palabras adecuadas que describieran al capitán.

─ Especial, en varios sentidos ─puntualizó Erd con seriedad sin agregar nada más, procurando no decir nada inadecuado.

─ Sobre todo si se trata de la limpieza ─fue Gunther quien no pudo evitar resaltar esa característica tan particular y poco mencionada del capitán Ackerman, poniendo los ojos en blanco por un segundo.

─ Pero por sobre todas las cosas no fue casualidad que se haya ganado el título de "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", además de llegar a capitán en muy poco tiempo ─adicionó Erd con entonación más animada─. Por ello los entrenamientos con él son más duros que los de los reclutas, porque quiere que seamos los mejores soldados ─agregó más formal.

─Eso no ha de ser problema, nosotros, Petra y yo, aprobamos el curso de recluta con las notas más altas de nuestro grupo ─por fin habló Auruo Bossard y no pudo evitar darse sus aires, una costumbre que ya traía de familia. Pero más que nada tenía la intención de dejar en Petra Ral una buena impresión dado que estaba enamorado de ella desde el día que la conoció. Nada mejor que lucirse en batalla y llegar a ser su héroe salvador.

Y como no enamorarse de una joven tan amable y dulce que siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios para todos.

─ Auruo, ¿qué tonterías dices? ─la muchacha lo miró con una mezcla de reproche e incredulidad─. Ni tú ni yo hemos dominado el equipo de maniobras tridimensional con la destreza del capitán Levi, y si no fuera por él quien sabe que nos hubiera pasado ese día ─le recordó con gravedad.

Los otros dos evitaron intervenir, sabedores también de lo acontecido ese desastroso día… era mejor no ser ellos quienes se los mencionaran.

─ Vamos, Petra, con un buen entrenamiento llegaremos a su altura ─el hombre minimizó el detalle con voz segura y un ademán─. Te sorprenderás cuando me veas lograrlo en menos de quince días ─adicionó algo petulante.

─ Auruo… ¿sabes que eres un…? ─Petra estaba muy dispuesta a regañarle en voz más alta cuando a sus oídos llegó la inconfundible voz del capitán Levi Ackerman, quien repentinamente pareció materializarse en el umbral de la puerta.

─ Ustedes, partida de inútiles, ¿a razón de qué mierda están perdiendo el tiempo? ─les dijo en su habitual tono cargado de desgana si bien parecía que su mirada fría los taladraba. Sin más ni más entró con paso firme a la estancia.

─ ¡Capitán! ─los cuatro se cuadraron presurosos en señal de obediencia sin atreverse a decir una palabra más.

Levi Ackerman caminó despacio hacia Erd Gin, en su trayecto se encontraba una mesa y no dudó en pasar sobre ella la punta de un dedo descubriendo que estaba cubierta por una finísima y casi invisible capa de polvo.

─ Soldado Gin… creo haberle dicho que le indicara a estos novatos sus obligaciones ─deteniéndose le cuestionó al aludido al tiempo que sacudía el polvillo del dedo frente a su rostro, fijando la vista en él sin pestañear. El pobre no pudo evitar atragantarse momentáneamente con su propia saliva pensando en la mejor explicación para eso.

─ No fue culpa de Erd, capitán Levi… ─pasando sobre el protocolo Petra osó hablarle al capitán en un tono de leve súplica sin dejar de ser respetuoso, relajando el saludo marcial, consiguiendo atraer la mirada del hombre. Sus tres acompañantes se guardaron una expresión de asombro dado que, en la milicia, no estaba bien visto que un subordinado interpelara a un alto mando a menos que se tratara de una emergencia o un asunto delicado.

Por un breve espacio de tiempo éste pareció congelarse a su alrededor, ya que Levi Ackerman no dijo nada y sólo contemplaba a la joven sin un aparente cambio de expresión. Ella se sintió momentáneamente cohibida al observar esas pupilas verde olivo sobre su persona pero se repuso casi enseguida.

─… porque no pude ocultar mi admiración al saber que pertenecemos a su escuadrón y combatiremos a su lado ─agregó con un poco de apuramiento manteniéndose en pose de firmes.

─… ya veo… su nombre es Petra Ral, ¿verdad? ─nadie adivinaría que pensamientos cruzaron por la mente del capitán, quien sonrió por una fracción de segundo de forma imperceptible ante el apuro de la muchacha; y le hizo la pregunta como queriendo confirmar lo que sabía dejando de lado lo sucedido apenas un momento atrás.

─ ¡Sí, capitán, a sus órdenes! ─y la chica volvió a cuadrarse con el saludo característico del ejército, aunque interiormente no entendía el porqué de esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar… o sea, ¿de cuándo aquí su nombre era algo prioritario?

─ Bien, soldado Ral… no preste oídos a todos esos cuentos que han inventado de mí, que quede claro ─Levi retomó el tono de aburrimiento y calmadamente volvió sobre sus pasos. Antes de retirarse le recordó a Erd Gin sus órdenes sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de volver a verle─. Soldado Gin, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer con los novatos ─puntualizó para desaparecer tal y como había llegado.

─ ¡Sí, capitán, así se hará, capitán! ─fue la exclamación del aludido con todo su temple al momento en que el capitán se perdía de vista.

─ Caramba, Petra, eso sí que es tener suerte ─Gunther le habló a su compañera con una sonrisita traviesa relajando la pose.

─ ¿Por qué dices eso, Gunther? ─le preguntó ella bastante azorada por la reacción del capitán.

─ Es seguro que si fueras hombre el capitán no habría dudado en darte un puñetazo por hablar sin su autorización ─observó el moreno con alivio.

─ Ya basta de plática y empecemos de una vez con nuestros quehaceres ─Erd recalcó su dicho en tono de mando, dado que su trabajo era más importante en ese instante que cualquier otra cosa─. Ahora repartiré las áreas que le toca limpiar a cada uno, así que esmérense en hacer un buen trabajo.

Pasó una semana antes que el capitán programara el nuevo entrenamiento, dándole a los novatos la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a ese ritmo de trabajo; así se dieron cuenta que sus compañeros no les habían mentido en cuanto al nivel de la Legión, pues no tenía nada que ver con los acostumbrados ejercicios de sus tiempos de recluta. Pero con todo y todo Auruo no cejaba de decirle a Petra y a los demás, Gunther y Erd, que conseguiría dominar el equipo de maniobras con la misma agilidad que el capitán Levi, y sólo esperaba la oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades, obteniendo de ella unas cuantas reconvenciones mientras sus dos camaradas preferían mantener la calma y sonreír moderadamente ante la irreflexión. Ya ni ellos se habían atrevido a tanto a pesar de la experiencia.

Y la hora de Auruo Bossard llegó más pronto de lo conveniente.

─ En está ocasión deben tener más cuidado con los monigotes dado que aparecerán en grupos de tres o cuatro, y con este ejercicio determinaré su capacidad de reacción ante una situación complicada ─le explicó Levi a su equipo con su habitual calma y rostro inexpresivo─, y ustedes podrán saber si llegan vivos a la siguiente misión ─agregó con simpleza y desinterés, como si no le importara en absoluto lo que pudiera pasarles durante el entrenamiento.

─ ¡Sí, capitán, así lo haremos, capitán! ─le respondieron los cuatro en entonación de obediencia, y cada quien tomó su posición como lo habían ensayado con anterioridad.

─ Ahora verán de lo que soy capaz ─murmuró Auruo para sí sonriendo altaneramente, acomodándose el peinado y lanzándole a Petra una fugaz mirada en la que reflejaba su confianza. Ella le correspondió con amabilidad sin imaginar lo que pasaba por su pensamiento.

La primera parte del ejercicio fue impecable y cada uno realizó la correspondiente tarea trabajando en sincronía al ritmo del capitán. Pero al llegar a un recodo en el trayecto Auruo rompió la formación antes de tiempo lanzándose intempestivamente al frente para atacar al siguiente grupo de marionetas en forma de titán.

─ Tsk, ese hijo de p… ─masculló Levi entre dientes en cuanto el novato le rebasó, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo al preguntarse mentalmente qué es lo que pensaba hacer el muy idiota.

─ ¡Auruo, regresa! ─Petra lo llamó a voces mostrándose alarmada por lo que pudiera hacer.

Los elaborados cálculos de Auruo Bossard fueron erróneos como pudo comprobar cuando, al realizar un vertiginoso giro en el aire, los cables del equipo de maniobras se enredaron de forma imprevista deteniendo su avance y haciéndole retroceder, catapultándolo atropelladamente sobre quien le venía siguiendo los pasos. Estuvo a escasos centímetros de chocar contra Petra, la cual presionó su propio equipo al límite en un intento de impedirle una locura y, de no ser por la pericia con la que el capitán Levi Ackerman manejaba dichos artilugios, consiguiendo desviar la trayectoria de la joven jalándole por la chaqueta al darle alcance, pudieron haberse lesionado de gravedad. El pobre Auruo quedó colgado de cabeza en la rama de un árbol, intentando liberar una de sus piernas de la presión de los cabos que lo habían atrapado.

─ ¡Socorro, que alguien me ayude! ─exclamaba desesperadamente con un gesto de aflicción en el rostro.

Gunther y Erd detuvieron su avance en un árbol cercano pero no tenían la más remota idea de que hacer para bajarlo de ahí, y en sus caras se reflejaba el temor. Por su parte Levi llevó a Petra a otro árbol y la colocó con algo de cuidado sobre una rama baja con el fin de evitarle un sobresalto mayúsculo que provocara una caída, dado que la chica parecía descompuesta por lo sucedido.

─ Soldado Ral, ¿me escucha? ─le dijo en suave pero firme entonación de mando para comprobar si estaba consciente.

─ Sí, capitán… ¿qué le pasó a Auruo? ─ella respondió casi de inmediato sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para despejarse, fijando la vista en él con aire de preocupación.

─ Espere mi regreso sin moverse ─al ver que no había nada que lamentar él se enderezó y nuevamente accionó su equipo, dirigiéndose presuroso hacia donde se encontraba sus otros subordinados. Con precisión aterrizó en la rama que retenía al prisionero y examinó su condición con un vistazo rápido.─ Esto va a dolerle pero es lo necesario ─le explicó al lloroso soldado en voz baja, si bien hablaba más para sí mismo pues éste no dejaba de gimotear en alta voz. Volviéndose hacia Gunther y Erd les increpó en tono autoritario por encima de los quejidos─. Oigan, ustedes dos, no se queden ahí como idiotas y traten de detener a este payaso cuando caiga ya que tendré que cortar los amarres del equipo para soltarlo.

─ ¡Sí, capitán, como usted ordene! ─ambos respondieron al unísono y se prepararon para accionar sus equipos en el momento oportuno. Ya después habría tiempo para otras cosas.

Levi Ackerman no titubeó ni un segundo al tomar una de las filosas cuchillas que integran su arsenal para eliminar titanes, y con dos rápidos y certeros movimientos separó de tajo el cuerpo de Auruo del arnés de seguridad que lo sujetaba a su propio equipo, aunque por obvias no podía evitar que también se realizaran algunas heridas de poca profundidad en la ropa y piel del subalterno, las cuales sangraron de forma instantánea. Pero consiguió su objetivo y Auruo Bossard descendió como fardo hacia el piso; por suerte Gunther fue quien lo sujetó a tiempo evitándole fracturas de consideración. Y así, poco después…

─ Menos mal que el capitán mantiene la cabeza fría en estas situaciones… ─comentó Gunther a Erd cuando descendieron a tierra, sosteniendo a duras penas al casi desvanecido Auruo.

─ Me voy a morir… ─el pobre murmuraba en voz inaudible y con bastante trabajo, pues, durante la caída y antes que su compañero le atrapara en el aire, se mordió la lengua de tanto gritar.

─ Creo que hay que darle atención médica… se ve muy mal… ─el rubio miró a su deshecho camarada con bastante pena.

Levi y Petra les alcanzaron en menos de un minuto… por una fracción de segundo ellos creyeron que el capitán explotaría ante el fracaso del entrenamiento, pues parecía arrojar chispas por los ojos entrecerrados. Pero éste sólo se limitó a darles la indicación que estaban esperando sin mencionar nada de lo ocurrido.

─ Gin, Schultz… lleven a Bossard a la enfermería y no se entretengan más ─les dijo con su habitual tono de aburrimiento, concentrando su atención en limpiar la hoja ensangrentada con su pañuelo.

─ ¡Sí, capitán, a la orden! ─los dos se guardaron un suspiro de alivio y sin más se encaminaron hacia el cuartel llevando con sumo cuidado a su camarada ya desmayado.

─… capitán Levi… yo… ─a Petra se le caía la cara de vergüenza con Levi por lo que Auruo y ella misma habían ocasionado con su imprudencia, e intentó disculparse con un hilo de voz.

─ Ya habrá tiempo de rectificar y recibir el merecido castigo por su falta, soldado Ral… usted y Bossard comprometieron el entrenamiento sin pensar en las consecuencias ─él la interrumpió sin más y fijó la mirada en ella por más de medio minuto, consiguiendo una vez más que se encendieran sus mejillas de forma visible. Y nuevamente pareció perder el interés al continuar con su ritual de limpieza, esmerándose a fondo porque la cuchilla no tuviera ni una mancha─. Ahora vaya también a la enfermería para que la revisen, es una orden ─puntualizó a manera de zanjar la conversación, dándole vuelta al arma para comprobar los resultados de su esfuerzo.

─… este… ¡Sí, capitán, a la orden! ─bueno, la muchacha consideró esa petición como adecuada así que, después de cuadrarse con rapidez frente a su capitán para retirarse, fue tras sus compañeros. En cuanto se alejó unos metros volvió la vista lanzándole una última mirada de agradecimiento, observándolo bajo una luz radiante.

Sí, definitivamente, más allá de las historias o la leyenda, el capitán Levi Ackerman sería para Petra Ral un gran hombre, un ejemplo a seguir y alguien a quien admirar, y ningún otro estaría a su altura.

 _Nota final: Esta trama no me salió tan humorística pero creo que es relajante ver el lado humano de un hombre que llevó una vida dura desde su juventud, y no dudó que, en el fondo, la admiración que Petra sentía por Levi pudo convertirse en amor, y tal vez hasta ser correspondido de alguna forma (nos gusta soñar aunque no hay nada confirmado en la historia original que nos dé la razón de esto, lo cual no impide que lo soñemos y lo reflejemos aquí). Lo siento por Auruo Bossard, aunque no dudo de su capacidad pues por algo llegó a la Legión y al escuadrón de Levi, pero no es el mejor visto, por muchas y muchos, como amor ideal para Petra por más que siempre se lo haya dicho. Saludos a todos._


End file.
